familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aulurah Harding (1867-1930)
}} Mahoning Dispatch, Fri, 25 Apr 1930 "DEATH OF MRS. C.C. NEFF" "Mrs. Aulurah Harding Neff, 62, wife of Calvin C. Neff, died of complications Monday forenoon at her home on West Main street. She had been ailing for some time but was confined to bed less than a week. Deceased was born in Ellsworth township, a daughter of the late George W. and Lucretia Harding. Her entire life was spent within a few miles of her birthplace. She was twice married, her first husband, C.C. Buck, passing away 25 years ago. She was of kind and genial disposition and made many friends. She was a member of the Presbyterian church and affiliated with the Stitchery club. Besides her husband she leaves one daughter, Mrs. F.C. Treffinger, Ellsworth, one granddaughter and a brother, J.S. Harding, Ellsworth. Largely attended funeral services held from the home Wednesday afternoon at 2 o'clock were conducted by Rev. J. Carroll Wright of Akron, former pastor of the local Presbyterian church. Interment was made in the family lot in the Ellsworth cemetery." Death Certificate for Aulurah B. Neff – file no. 25115 Informant: Mrs. Frank C. Treffinger, Canfield, Ohio Comment: In executing Cal's estate, Bob Neff found a piece of paper and written in Cal's hand was the precise moment of Aulurah's death - 10:15 a.m. April 21, 1930. Calvin C. Neff, 1878-1953, is buried Section C Row 01, Canfield Village Cemetery, Canfield, Mahoning Co. OH where he shares a headstone with his parents, John E. and Harriett nee Sanzenbacher Neff and two siblings, Sadie and Rebecca Neff. Aulurah Harding had been married to Charles Buck before she married Calvin Neff on 15 Aug 1911. She had been a widow for 6 years and was 43 years old, while Cal was 33 years. (He was 52 when she died.) They had no children in their 19 years of marriage. Aulurah had a daughter, Mrs. Frank C. Treffinger (Bernice Buck), from her first marriage, and Bernice was 16 when Cal and Aulurah married. Bernice, born on 3 July 1895, died on 29 Sep 2001, at 106 years of age. Mahoning Dispatch, Fri, 27 July 1917 "There was considerable excitement at the corner of Board and Main streets last Saturday night when an automobile driven by Mrs. C.C. Neff backed into a buggy owned by Eben Baringer. Mrs. Neff had driven slowly down West Main street and was heading into Broad street when she noticed its congested condition. Then she decided to back out and take another street. While doing this she by mistake placed her foot on the accelerator and the machine shot back into the buggy, jamming it against and breaking off a heavy concrete post and making a half circle of the iron hitching rail. Despite the terrific impact, which was heard a considerable distance, the buggy was not badly damaged only one wheel being wrecked and the body splintered. The pony attached to the unoccupied buggy stripped itself of part of the harness in slipping out of the shafts but made no attempt to break away from the hitching rail. It was uninjured. The automobile was only slightly damaged and occupants of the car escaped injury."